Chao
Chao '(Japanese: チャオ, plural also Chao) are creatures that are raised in the Chao Garden. They hatch from eggs, which are found in Chao gardens and sold on the black market. They can have many emotions, evolve into 3 alignments, and even breed with a complex genetic system. Appearance Chao are small creatures with spherical bodies, stubby arms, small feet, and wings. Every Chao has a small "Emotion Ball" floating above its head that changes shape depending on what emotion the Chao is feeling. The Chao you get in the eggs included with the first garden are called Normal Chao. They have a light blue color with yellow highlights on the tips of their head, hands, and feet. They also have pink wings. By breeding or buying eggs in the Black Market, you can get different Chao. Evolution ''Main Article: Chao life cycle After a certain time, a Chao will go into a cocoon, and evolve. Chao have many different appearances, that require different conditions in evolution to get. A Chao's appearance after evolution may depend on the dominating stat. For example, if a Chao has been given more Animals or Chaos drives with the run stat than with the swim stat, it will evolve into a Run Chao. Alignment Main Article: Chao Alignment Chao have 3 different alignments: Neutral, Hero, and Dark. For example, If a Chao is raised with respect and love by a hero character, it will turn white shortly before evolving and evolve into a hero Chao. Hero Chao are white, and have a halo above their head, which acts in place of the emotion ball. Dark Chao can be evolved the same way, except use dark side characters. Dark Chao are black, have angry eyes, and a spike ball above their head, which acts in place of the emotion ball. Neutral Chao, however, are made by raising a Chao with both dark and hero characters. They look like when they were born, but bigger and the yellow parts will become green. Accessing Chao Gardens To gain access to your Chao, you must find your way into a Chao Garden. Depending on the game you are playing, the way to get there will be different. Sonic Adventure (DX) In Sonic Adventure (and Sonic Adventure DX), the Chao Gardens are located in each of the adventure fields. There is one garden per adventure field, and they are named as such: *Station Square Garden *Mystic Ruins Garden *Egg Carrier Garden Sonic Adventure 2(: Battle) In Sonic Adventure 2 (and Sonic Adventure 2: Battle), the Chao Gardens are all located within a zone called Chao World. To reach Chao World with any character, you must have already completed one of that character's action stages after obtaining a Chao Key. A Chao Key can be found inside any of the three Chao Box. When you collect a Chao Key, you will be warped to Chao World at the completion of the level. Sonic Advance Please expand this section Sonic Advance 2 Please expand this section Sonic Pinball Party Please expand this section =Hatching Your First Chao= When you enter the Chao Garden for the first time, there will be two Chao Eggs inside. These eggs will hatch naturally on their own after a certain amount of time spent in the garden. If you wish to hatch the Chao sooner, there are two methods of doing so: Shaking Shaking the egg is the most common way of hatching an egg. To shake an egg, walk up to it, then press and hold the [[Action Button|'''Action Button]]. While holding the Action Button, push and hold the analogue stick in any direction. After about 5-10 seconds of shaking the egg, release the Analogue Stick and press the Action Button to place it back down. The egg will start to bobble, then hatch, bringing forth your new Chao. This method causes no harm to the Chao, and is generally the better method of hatching a Chao early. Throwing You can also throw the Chao egg to hatch it. To throw a Chao Egg, walk up to it, then press the [[Action Button|'Action Button']] to pick it up. Then walk or jump toward a wall and press the Action Button while still moving to throw the egg at the wall. The egg must hit a wall or other vertical object in order to be cracked open this way. Bouncing back to the floor will not open it. This method will injure the Chao and cause your character's relationship with the Chao to lose a few points. Feeding Your Chao Chao need to be fed regularly in order to be kept happy. This can be accomplished by giving them the various Tree Nuts found in the gardens, or by giving them any of the various Fruits found throughout the games.